1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to voltage measuring circuits, and particularly to a voltage measuring circuit capable of determining a range of provided voltage.
2. Description of Related Art
As living standards improve, more and more electronic devices are used in daily life. A stable voltage is important to guarantee normal operation of an electronic device. Therefore, voltage detection is an important component in the electronic device design.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.